super_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerome
Jerome is a male acrobatic war jet plane. He is good at dancing (in "Great Gondolas", he mentions that his favorite dance is the robot), stunt flying and, according to himself, everything else too. He describes himself as having style, talent, timing, and a great smile. So far he has appeared in eight episodes as Super Wing helper, in one of them he teams up with Donnie to get the job done while in "Boonying's Bath" he goes to deliver the package in Jett's place, in the episode he also learns that you can't always do anything you think you know but sometimes you need help. Physical appearance Jerome is a blue war jet plane with green eyes and has yellow decorations on it with stylized lightning bolts on his ailerons. He smiles often. Being a war jet he has a pointed fore. Capabilities Jerome is very competitive and often races Jett and plays with him and Dizzy. Since war jets are used in military parades to do exhibitions, Jerome is very skilled at acrobatics and choreography. In addition, being also a robot, he can do activities usually done by humans like dancing and organizing shows. Regarding dances he knows a fair number of them, from "Samba Spectacular" we know that he is a master of samba in such a way that he can even teach it to Camilla in a very short time; in "Flying Colors" he can be seen doing semi-classical Indian dance, in "Lion Dance" he teaches traditional Taiwanese lion dance to Li-Li and Xiaoming, in "Rain Ride" he directs a huge crowd, while it is raining, in a dance very similar to those performed in the famous musical "Singing in the Rain" and in "Great Gondolas" he performs break dance and robot dances. In "Square Search" he organizes and directs a show in the main square of Prague with four street artists. He also considers himself a natural born actor like in "Lights! Camera! Action!", where he is happy to star in a movie which a kid named Riley is directing. Another of his qualities is his great speed, used in "Puppies for a Princess" to catch five escaped puppies, so they can attend a ceremony at which they will be named. Finally, we know from the above-mentioned episode "Flying Colors" that he has great eyesight since, while playing hide-and-seek with Jett and Dizzy, he easily spots her even if she is behind a bush just because he notices the almost imperceptible movements of the leaves as she quietly laughs. From this very same episode we see that he can imitate Jimbo's voice very well. It is by doing that, that he tricks Jett into thinking that he is requested at the airport tower, in order to make him leave his hiding place, losing the game in his favour. He can improve his already great eyesight with a radar visor placed over his left eye; it is by doing this that he manages to find and successfully retrieve Meena's missing costume. Quote Its my time to shine Gallery Jerome2.png|Jerome lands in "Puppies for a Princess". Jerome3.png|Jerome does his trademark Broadway musical slide after he lands. Jerome4.png|Close up from "Puppies for a Princess". Jerome7.png|Jerome spots Dizzy thanks to his great eyesight. It happens in "Flying Colors". Jerome8.png|Jerome wears his visor to enhance his already great eyesight in "Flying Colors". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Super Wings